closer
by innocentgiggles
Summary: neji didn’t understand what he felt but he knew it was something akin to anger. He had never felt anger towards shikamaru Nara, well that is before he decided to watch his stupid clouds with his sakura. Neji Hyuuga was a very jealous ninja.warning fluff


**A/N: **I want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story _unconventional promise_! I wasn't expecting so many good reviews.burningflower suggested that I write a one-shot for all of the points, and I loved the idea so I decided that I would only pick one , but if you guys enjoy it tell me and I'll write more : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto

He was going to do it and nobody was going to stop him. This was the only thing running through neji's mind as he walked down the streets of konoha. Neji was so focused that he probably wouldn't even be fazed if the Akatsuki started prancing around in pink tutus singing the Barney theme song.

'What the hell is wrong with me, I can kill an opponent without a second thought, but I can't tell sakura haruno that I like her' neji thought as he stopped walking.

_Ha who knew that the great neji hyuuga was a wimp? _

'Great now I'm hearing voices'

_Quit being suck a spineless bitch and just do it_

'Will you just shut up?'

"_Will you just shut u?" hahahaha nope _

"FINE! I'll do it now shut up!" neji yelled causing a few people to stare and start backing away.

He continued on his search for the rosette with a new vigor." Where is she?"

Neji stopped when he heard a laugh that sounded strangely familiar. 'Found her!'

He made it past the training ground to where the river was. As he walked the laughter got louder and he could hear another voice.

He finally caught a glimpse of pink and slowly walked over concealing his chakra.

Neji didn't understand what he felt but he knew it was something akin to anger. He had never felt anger towards shikamaru Nara, well that is before he decided to watch his stupid clouds with **his **sakura. Neji Hyuuga was a very jealous ninja.

The Nara had probably told a joke that had cause sakura to go into a fit of laughter because she still hadn't stopped laughing as she lent against the tree for support while shikamaru lay on his back next to her.

"Shika you're so funny" she said as she wiped the side of her eyes.

'Shika' neji thought with disgust

Shikamaru sighed "sakura I'm being completely serious"

Sakura suddenly lost her humorous state and had a contemplative look on her face "but…. I don't know it just doesn't sound ….. I mean why would" she had a troubled look on her face.

Shikamaru got up and slowly swung and arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him.

Neji felt his face start to heat up in anger at they're closeness

After a few more agonizing minutes of watching them hug shikamaru stood up and said that he had something to take care of. He walked right past where neji stood and turned to look him square in the eyes.

"You should go talk to her" was all he said before he sped off.

Neji, after getting over his shock at being caught, looked over to sakura who had not moved an inch.

He made his way over to her slowly so he didn't scare her, and cleared his throat when he was only a couple of feet away.

Sakura looked up in surprise "oh neji-san I didn't know you where here"

Neji didn't answer he question and only continued to stare at her. Sakura couldn't help but remember what shikamaru told he, and right now she frankly couldn't consider what he said was true.

She began to feel a slight stinging in her eyes 'ugh not now' she thought as she stood up

"Well it was nice seeing you but I better be on my way, bye" she gave him a watery smile before walking away.

Well she would have if something strong hadn't been holding her wrist.

"What's wrong sakura?"

"Nothing, I'm just being stupid" she said while she wiped away a tear." Did I say something that offended you" he said gently.

Sakura looked up at him 'ok you can do this girl, I mean the worst he could do is reject you right?' she thought

Neji stared into her watery eyes and couldn't keep the words in anymore

"Sakura? "Neji?"

"You go first" she said not looking at him

Neji sighed" sakura I... I like you"

He looked at her and she had a stare of disbelief in her eyes. "Shika was right!" she yelled without thinking. Neji looked at her with apprehension "right about what?"

Sakura suddenly seamed embarrassed "well Shika kind of told me that you liked me too" she finished a little unsure at the end.

Neji couldn't believe it; if the situation wasn't so tense he would probably burst into laughter. He was imagining ways to kill the Nara for being all over his sakura when he was really trying to help.

Neji abruptly stopped and thought over what she said. "What do you mean too?"

Sakura got very red "I … you too" she stuttered

"You do?" he asked while getting closer to her.

"Yeah" closer

"Sakura?"Closer

"Uh huh" closer

"Would you mind if I kissed you" closer

"Nope" closer

"Good" closer

He leisurely wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned in and slowly kissed her forehead and then both cheeks, then a cute kiss on the nose and finally a sweet peck on the lips.

He would have to thank shikamaru later.

…………………………………………………..

Giggles: yay I'm done!!!! (Jumps around singing)

Neji: sigh. Who gave her sugar!?!?

Sakura: (hiding a bowl of candy behind her back) she does not own naruto


End file.
